


Good Boy

by EllieStormfound



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Adult Content, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, I don't know how to tag this, Laiden - Freeform, M/M, it gets horny, lambden, light dom/sub language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieStormfound/pseuds/EllieStormfound
Summary: In which Aiden tells Lambert what to do and what he wants to do with him later in the bedroom and Lambert likes it...
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 111





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> To be clear, this is smuttier than my normal fics, those two guys are talking about smutty smutty horny stuff

Lambert was standing in the back of the crowded tavern. A bard was playing tonight, by far not as good as Jaskier, but the crowd was drunk and loudly singing along. He was leaning against a pillar with his shoulder, arms crossed over his chest.

Suddenly he felt someone press up against him from behind and as he started to spin around he heard Aiden purr quietly, "do you come here often, handsome?"  
Lambert relaxed and couldn’t contain a grin, humming in answer.

Aiden leaned away just the slightest bit and as Lambert wanted to protest, he heard Aiden say, “shut up and keep your eyes straight ahead.”  
Lambert swallowed and did as he was told, heat creeping up his neck at the soft but stern tone in Aiden’s voice. Now he knew what kind of night this was going to be and his heartbeat took up speed in anticipation. 

“Good boy,” Aiden purred, his warm breath tickling Lambert’s ear.   
They stood like this for a while, listening to the second-rate bard, watching the people in the tavern, lift their tankards, singing along and swaying to the music. The room was packed full, but every pair of eyes was directed at the stage and no one looked twice at the pair of witchers in the dark corner. 

At a particularly lewd song, Aiden moved closer. Lambert had to suppress a groan as he felt Aiden rolling his hips forward. Through the layers of their trousers something hard pressed tauntingly against his butt. 

“Aiden…” the name escaped his mouth in another low groan.   
A heartbeat later he felt one of Aiden’s hands on his hip, fingers digging in hard enough to leave marks. The cat witcher hissed sharply into his ear, “didn’t I tell you to shut your mouth?”   
His breath caught in his throat and Lambert nodded slowly. 

“You do exactly as I say,” Aiden breathed threateningly against his neck.   
He didn’t lessen his grip and a moment later he asked, “do you understand, pup?”  
“Yes,” Lambert said quietly, leaning his hip just the slightest bit into Aiden’s touch.  
“Speak up, I couldn’t hear you,” Aiden said in a low voice.   
Lambert knew that that was bullshit, with his enhanced hearing Aiden had been able to understand him even if he had whispered. This was Aiden’s way of checking in with him without breaking character.   
“Yes,” he said louder and was rewarded with another thrust of Aiden’s hips.

Early on in their relationship they had talked about these things, how to make sure both of them were okay with what they did. They had talked about what they wanted and needed, about their boundaries and fantasies and had chosen a safeword.  
At first Aiden had frequently asked Lambert if everything was okay, which threw Lambert out of the situation every time.   
After a bit of brainstorming they had decided on masking the question of “are you okay? is this okay?” with “do you understand?”, which was working perfectly. It gave Aiden the peace of mind to know Lambert was still on board and Lambert the feeling of being looked after, without the rush of embarrassment.

"So, what got you so worked up, darling?" Aiden purred, rolling his hips again and grinned as he felt Lambert tremble at that, “that you disobeyed my order?”

Lambert just breathed heavily for a moment,  
“Speak,” Aiden demanded sharply, underlining this with another hard squeeze of Lambert’s hip.

“Your dick is really distracting,” he finally gasped and pushed his butt back, relishing the feeling of Aiden’s hard cock. He could swear he felt the shiteating grin spreading over Aidens face, as he pressed his lips to Lambert’s neck. 

“Hm…” Aiden purred a moment later into his ear, “you like to help me with that, don’t you?”  
Lambert swallowed, breathed in deeply and nodded. 

He had to concentrate on where they were and what he was supposed to be doing. He wanted desperately to turn around and press Aiden against the wall to kiss him and claw his clothes away, but at the same time did he enjoy their little game too much. 

“Where should I put my cock first?” Aiden continued, his lips brushing Lambert’s earlobe. Hearing his lover purr dirty little fantasies into his ear never failed to get Lambert’s blood rushing through his veins and if he hadn’t been painfully hard already, this would have completed the task.

“Maybe in that disobedient mouth of yours,” Aiden said. Lambert still had his arms crossed over his chest, fingers digging hard into his upper arms. The thought of kneeling before his lover as he opened his trousers…

“Or,” Aiden continued before Lambert could drift too far off into that daydream, “I should bend you over my knees and whip your ass till it is red for your little slip-up earlier?”   
Lambert’s cheeks reddened at the thought and he had to swallow.

“Then you would be nice and pliant when I throw you on the bed to fuck you so hard you see stars.”

Aiden knew that they reached the point Lambert couldn’t hold on much longer. He had tried to rile him up as much as possible and now it was time to deliver. His mouth watered at the thought.

“I will go up into our room now and I expect you to follow me in five minutes,” Aiden hissed into Lambert’s ear, “do you understand?”

Lambert nodded and could barely keep himself from rushing up the steps together with his lover. He knew that the wait would be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment to let me know what you think!


End file.
